Episode 1
right|300px Zurück ins Mittelalter ist die erste Episode des Inu Yasha Anime. Handlung Kagome Higurashi, ein fünfzehn jähriges Mädchen aus Tokyo, wird an ihrem Geburtstag von einem Dämon in einen Brunnen gezogen, welcher sich auf dem Familienanwesen der Higurashis befindet. Der Dämon will das heilige "Juwel der vier Seelen."Kagome gelingt es, den Dämon zu schlagen und findet sich plötzlich im mittelalterlichen Japan wieder. In einem Wald trifft sie auf einen Jungen mit Hundeohren, welcher an einen Baum gefesselt ist. Der Junge wurde vor fünfzig Jahren, von der Priesterin Kikyō, in ewigen Schlaf versetzt. Kagome wird daraufhin in ein Dorf in der Nähe des Waldes gebracht. Als der Dämon welcher Kagome in den Brunnen gerissen hat, wieder auftaucht und das Dorf angreift, flüchet Kagome zurück zum Brunnen. Verfolgt von Lady Tausendfuss, dem Dämon welcher erneut von Kagome das Juwel der vier Seelen will, gelangt Kagome wieder zum Jungen mit den Hundeohren; Inuyasha. Dieser erwacht aus seinem Schlaf und Kagome gelingt es, den magischen Pfeil welcher ihn einst in ewigen Schlaf versetzt hat, aus seiner Brust zu ziehen, und Inuyasha so zu befreien. Inuyasha besiegt den Dämon, doch entgegen Kagome's Erwartung, versucht Inuyasha nun selbst das Juwel der vier Seelen an sich zu reissen und wendet sich gegen Kagome. Detaillierte Handlung Die mittelalterliche Geschichte Inuyasha beginnt mit einer Szene aus der Sengoku Zeit. Der Halbdämon Inuyasha greift das Dorf an, in welchem sich das "Juwel der vier Seelen" befindet, und versucht dieses zu stehlen. Mit dem Juwel in den Händen, versucht er zu fliehen, wird jedoch von einer Priesterin, mittels eines verzauberten Pfeils, an einen Baum gebunden. Durch die Kraft des Pfeils verfällt Inuyasha in einen ewigen Schlaf. Die Priesterin die offenbar zuvor mit Inuyasha gekämpft haben muss, erliegt ihren Verletzungen. Bevor sie stirbt, äussert sie noch ihren letzen Willen; sie will, dass das heilige Juwel gemeinsam mit ihrem Körper verbrannt wird, sodass dieses für immer von dieser Welt verschwindet. Nachdem die Dorfbewohner ihren Wunsch erfüllt haben, wechselt die Handlung in die Gegenwart. Kagome Higurashi, eine Schülerin aus Tokyo, lebt mit ihrer Familie auf dem Anwesen des Higurashi-Schreins. Auf dem Anwesen steht unter anderem ein kleines Häuschen, in welchem sich ein versiegelter Brunner befindet; der Brunnen des Knochenfressers. Als Kagome an ihrem fünfzehnten Geburtstag zur Schule will, sieht sie ihren kleinen Bruder Sõta am Eingang des Häuschens, in welchem sich der Brunnen befindet. Er sucht die Katze Buyo, hat jedoch Angst, das finstere Häuschen alleine zu betreten. Als Kagome die Katze vor dem Brunnen findet, beginnt der Brunnen Geräusche von sich zu geben, woraufhin die Siegel, welche den Brunnen bis anhin verschlossen hielten, brechen. Kagome wird von einer merkwürdigen Kreatur namens Lady Tausendfuss in den Brunnen hineingezogen und taucht in eine surreale, blauschwarze Umgebung ein. Die Kreatur begehrt das Shikon no Tama; das "Juwel der vier Seelen", welches sie bei Kagome zu finden glaubt. Kagome gelingt es jedoch, den Dämon in die Flucht zu schlagen. Daraufhin fällt Kagome in Ohnmacht. Als sie wieder zu sich kommt, liegt sie auf dem Grund des Brunnens und ruft nach ihrem Bruder. Dieser scheint sie aber nicht zu hören und Kagome klettert hinaus. Sie muss jedoch feststellen, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf dem Anwesen der Familie Higurashi befindet, sondern am Rand eines Waldes. Verwundert erkundet sie die Gegend und erblickt im Wald plötzlich ihren Lieblingsbaum, welcher auf dem Familienanwesen steht. Kagome wähnt sich bereits wieder Zuhause, als sie bemerkt, dass am Baum ein Junge mit Hundeohren gefesselt ist; er scheint zu schlafen. Neugierig klettert sie zum Jungen hoch und spielt mit seinen Hundeohren. Als sie kurz darauf von einigen Leuten entdeckt wird, nehmen diese sie gefangen, und bringen sie in ihr Dorf. Dort wird Kagome plötzlich klar, dass sie sich im mittelalterlichen Japan befinden muss. Nicht sicher, ob es sich um einen Traum handelt, tritt die hohe Priesterin Kaede an sie heran und versucht Kagome mit einem Pulver zu vertreiben; die Dorfbewohner halten Kagome für einen Dämon. Als alle begreifen, dass es sich bei Kagome nicht um einen Dämon handelt, wird diese wieder freigelassen. Bei einem Gespräch mit Kaede erfährt Kagome nun auch, wo sie sich befindet und warum sie gefangen genommen wurde; sie ähnelt der vor fünfzig Jahren verstorbenen Miko Kikyō, Kaedes Schwester. Die Dorfbewohner hielten Kagomes Erscheinungsbild deshalb für die List eines Dämons. Während des Gesprächs wird das Dorf von Lady Tausendfuss angegriffen, welche immer noch nach dem Shikon no Tama sucht. Kagome eilt zurück zum Brunnen aus dem sie hergekommen ist. Verfolgt vom Dämon, stürzt Kagome und landet direkt vor dem Baum, an welchen der Junge mit den Hundeohren gefesselt ist. Der Junge erwacht aus seinem ewigen Schlaf und spottet über Kikyõ, welche es nicht schafft, den Dämon zu besiegen. Kagome macht deutlich, dass sie nicht Kikyõ heisst, sondern Kagome. Als der Junge begreift, dass es sich beim Mädchen tatsächlich nicht um Kikyō handelt, versucht er Kagome zu überreden, den verzauberten Pfeil aus seiner Brust zu ziehen. Bevor Kagome dies gelingt, wird sie nochmals von Lady Tausendfuss attackiert, welche ihr das Shikon no Tama aus der Brust reist und es verschlingt. Der Dämon verwandelt sich daraufhin und wird noch stärker. Im Kampf gelingt es Kagome den Pfeil aus Inuyasha's Brust heraus zu ziehen, woraufhin dieser den Dämon besiegt und Kagome somit das Leben rettet. Doch nach dem Sieg wendet sich Inuyasha plötzlich gegen Kagome und die Dorfbewohner und versucht nun selbst das Shikon no Tama an sich zu reissen. Soundtracks #Fight to Death #Title Card Theme #Cheer Up! Hojo #Evil Spirits Desiring the Sacred Jewel (ab 1:07) #Searching for the Sacred Jewel #Fang Sword, Tessaiga #Attack (ab 1:08) #Big Counterattack #Sign of Unrest (ab 1:02) #Half Demon, Inu Yasha en:Episode 1 zh:第一集 ja:第一話 ms:Episod 1 vi:Tập 1 Kategorie:Episoden